


Pensamentos Ao Vento

by nathyfaith



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/nathyfaith
Summary: Coletânea de poemas, pensamentos e crônicas de minha autoria.Sobre amor, amizade, morte, juventude, natureza, religião...





	1. Gosto do Sol

Gosto do sol, mas a chuva, não sei, tem um ar de romantismo  
Aquela chuva fininha que caí sobre nossas cabeças,  
Quase como o toque da mão de um anjo ou o beijo cálido de um amante  
Ou a tempestade que se anuncia ao longe

Estonteante, vibrante, ruidosa, cantando seus raios e trovões, iluminando o céu da cidade  
Calma, caindo sobre o nosso telhado a noite,  
como uma canção de ninar embalando nosso sono  
Assustadora, potente, triunfal, gotas fracas que se tornam potentes,  
 levando sonhos entre mentes  
Gotas leves, pequeninas, caindo sobre o asfalto, formando poças, criando sons ao passar dos carros, mostrando vida com o caminhar de pessoas

A chuva, tão linda ao se misturar ao sol, como é possível que algo tão deslumbrante com um arco-íris possa se formar tão nitidamente no final da colina?  
Gosto do Sol, mas a chuva, ah, ela é companheira  
Nos dispa de medos e inseguridades antigas, ou nos aconchega em um abraço amigo em um dia de domingo  
Eu gosto do sol, mas a chuva, ah, eu a amo.


	2. Ah, o Mar!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 21/02/2013.

Ah, o mar!  
Que em turbilhões beija o ar  
Suas ondas uma melodia a cantar  
E suas cores um arco-íris a formar  
   
O mar, que com sua imensidão me deixa divagar  
Com suas carícias na areia as minhas pegadas apagar  
Seus segredos sagrados, Mar  
Onde será que está,  
Poseidon seu Deus, há de nos guiar  
Ou suas sereias nos enviar  
Anfitrite a rainha dos mares, quem sabe nos salvar 

Ah, Mar  
Que é um consolo e um lamento  
Um suspiro contra o vento  
Para um pintor desatento  
Envolve-me em teu abismo profundo  
Oceano com seus encantos volta a me deslumbrar  
E a brincar, peixes e golfinhos a nadar  
Ah, Mar... a natureza lhe fez para nos agraciar  
Mas para mim, Mar, você foi feito para amar.

 


	3. Olhando-me!

Os olhos são a alma de uma pessoa  
Através dos olhos você pode ver e sentir  
Diferentes sentimentos  
Amor, compaixão, horror, amizade  
   
Através deles você pode ver para a essência do ser  
Sentir a respiração e as palpitações do coração  
Você pode sentir, é a vida que você vê em seus olhos  
Você pode ler suas ações e distinguir suas belas canções  
Para sentir e ouvir seus sabores e descobrir seus amores  
Vamos agora olhe para mim!  
   
Através dos olhos podes ver, sentir, amar   
Agora olhe para mim! O que você vê?  
Olhe-me!  
Somente me vês, mas não me crês, olhe para mim!


	4. Divagações Sobre A Morte

Ações nascer, viver, morrer  
É como um ciclo de vida efêmero sem razões absolutas  
Só o contínuo ciclo de vida e morte  
   
O mundo dá voltas  
Todos os dias nascemos e morremos  
Ao raiar do sol e ao cair da noite  
Uma passagem simplória ou simbólica do que está a nossa volta  
   
A morte é tão finita e ao mesmo tempo tão bela  
A liberdade contida nela  
Morrer é tão belo quanto nascer  
É como o pôr do sol tão maravilhoso ao abraçar e receber a noite  
   
Viver, tantos significados em uma só palavra  
A alegria de um sorriso, a perplexidade de um olhar, a beleza de uma lágrima  
Tudo nasce e morre esvai por entre os dedos como água cristalina  
Os anos, horas, dias, minutos, segundos  
   
A morte assim como a vida é infinita e finita ao mesmo tempo  
O corpo embora matéria nos dê á percepção de vida, nos dá o calor humano e a troca de energias entre espíritos  
Morrer nos dá o sentindo de liberdade espiritual, serenidade, paz  
A dor já não nos aplaca, a solidão já não nos condena, a tristeza já não nos apavora, o medo sobrepôs a razão de viver  
E a morte assim como a beleza está nos olhos de quem vê.


	5. Gritos e Sussurros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um poema em três parte "Gritos e Sussurros", "Sufoco" e "Almas Interligadas"  
> Uma estória de amor em três versões.  
> Parte 1.

“As pessoas gritam entre si, pois seus corações estão desconectados.  
Já os apaixonados sussurram, pois seus corações batem em compasso.”   
   
Meu coração bate descompassado toda vez que te vejo  
Mas sei o quão longe e diferentes eles são  
Te quero desesperadamente e você sequer sabe que eu existo  
O amor me pegou desprevenida e eu grito a plenos pulmões para que possa me ouvir  
Mas meus gritos são abafados pelo vento, pelas pessoas, por ela  
   
Em minha solidão e angústia  
Vejo ao longe um casal de namorados  
Evidentemente apaixonados, até um cego pode ver  
Ela pode sorri, alegremente, pois não precisa gritar  
Seu coração não sangra como o meu  
Não chora  
Não se quebra e despedaça em inúmeros e frágeis pedaços ao ver  
Seus braços ao redor da cintura dela  
Seus lábios clamando pelos beijos quentes e suaves dela  
Seus sussurros que desejo intimamente que sejam meus  
   
Gritos e sussurros  
Eu grito, pois te quero  
Ela sussurra porque te têm  
   
Meus gritos se transformam em lamentos  
Enquanto os seus sussurros se tornam paixão  
Que em um beijo se consumem  
   
Meu coração inflama  
Minha alma incendeia  
Mas você meu amor, nada vê, nada sente  
Hoje choro sozinha e desamparada  
Desejando de seus braços me envolvam e me amem  
Que seus beijos sequem minhas lágrimas  
Mas sucumbo em meu pesar em minha tristeza  
E deixo outros amores passar  
   
Quando achei que meu coração já tal machucado  
Não poderia mais aguentar  
Com os olhos fechados deixei a água da chuva me molhar  
Misturando minhas lágrimas salgadas a chuva fina e fria  
E de repente sou puxada de encontro a um corpo quente  
O cheiro másculo e amadeirado me inebriou  
E um beijo quente me roubou  
E não foi o seu, meu amor  
Mas o gosto agridoce me clamava e fui subitamente consumida  
Meu coração já não mais sangrava  
Batia descompassadamente pela pessoa que me beijava e que secretamente me amava  
Enquanto ingenuamente eu pensava amar você  
   
Meus gritos foram abafados e calados  
Agora eram gritos de prazer, paixão  
Já não mais dor ou solidão  
E enquanto o beijo durasse eu sussurraria o nome de quem me clamou em seu abraço.


	6. Sufoco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um poema em três parte "Gritos e Sussurros", "Sufoco" e "Almas Interligadas"  
> Uma estória de amor em três versões.  
> Parte 2.

Eu vejo em seus olhos meu amor  
Toda a sua dor  
E imaginar que no momento me sinto exatamente igual  
A sua cegueira para com ele e a minha cegueira para com você  
Amo-te de uma forma incompreensível, irreversível, imperecível  
   
Todos os dias te vejo sentada sozinha sobre a sombra de uma árvore  
O vento tocando seus cabelos, seu rosto, seus lábios, a como eu queria ser o vento!  
Vejo suas lágrimas  e como eu desejo secá-las  
Ah meu amor...porque amá-la é tão cruel se estás tão perto e ao mesmo tempo a léguas de mim?  
Te  vejo se abraçar tentando proteger seu pobre coração da dor que a felicidade dos outros lhe causa  
E a cada dia me vejo mais apaixonado  
Sonhando com seus beijos, seu cheiro, seu corpo colado ao meu  
   
Seus suspiros solitários me sufocam ao ponto de querer chorar  
Queria tanto calar seus gritos com meus beijos  
Manter-te segura em minha adoração  
Mas tudo o que sinto é lamentação  
   
Fecho meus olhos buscando uma solução  
Já não posso viver sem você, meu amor  
Sem o meu coração, minha vida  
   
Seus sussurros desesperados me assolavam o sono  
E como eu queria esses sussurros ao pé de meu ouvido  
Mais uma vez te vejo chorar, escondida das pessoas ao seus redor  
O amor por ele te consumindo tanto  
Que nega os novos amores aclamar  
Eu sendo um desesperado apaixonado por você  
   
Hoje eu havia decido a faria minha já não podia suportar sua dor  
Segui seus passos  que a levavam em meio a floresta úmida pela chuva  
Seus gritos abafados pela chuva, suas lágrimas rolando livremente por seu rosto misturadas as gotas de chuva  
Seus olhos cerrado, implorando por clemência e eu o faria  
Aqui e agora  
   
Puxei-a de encontro ao meu corpo  
O seu tão gelado e trêmulo  
Seus lábios molhados frios e tão adocicados  
Tomei-os para mim  
Fui inebriado por seu cheiro tão feminino floral e achocolatado  
Senti sua relutância por um momento  
Em seguida seus braços que tanto desejei puxaram minha nuca aprofundando nosso beijo  
Fui consumido por ela tanto quanto ela foi por mim  
Uma lágrima rolou por minha face não mas de tristeza e sim de alegria  
   
Meu coração transbordava por um sentimento que agora era correspondido  
Minha vida sem sentido tornara-se cheia de cor, sabor  
Sentia-me vivo novamente em seus braços, em seu amor  
Agora dois corações batiam em compasso  
O meu acelerado e descompassado  
O dela calmo e curado  
Que em um abraço se inflamam.


	7. Almas Interligadas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um poema em três parte "Gritos e Sussurros", "Sufoco" e "Almas Interligadas"  
> Uma estória de amor em três versões.  
> Parte final.

Eu gritava a plenos pulmões por alguém que não me amava  
Enquanto ele sussurra ao pé de meu ouvido  
Meu coração agora bate em compasso ao seu  
Minha vida, antes tão insípida, possui cor, odor, sabor, acima de tudo amor

Sofri calado observando meu amor se desesperar  
Meu coração gritava por ela, porém minha voz não chegava aos seus ouvidos tampouco infiltrava seu coração  
Já não podia mais, precisava - NÃO - tinha que tê-la em meus braços  
Foi como se eu estivesse cega e finalmente visse a luz  
Quando puxada fortemente de encontro aos seus braços, assustada, soube que ali estava meu destino.  
Olhei em seus olhos castanhos tão profundos e belos esboçando todo o seu amor por mim  
Era a minha imagem refletida em seu mar de chocolate, era a mim que ele amava

Seus lábios se encaixaram perfeitamente aos meus como se houvessem sido moldados para mim  
Seus braços trêmulos me acolheram, me acalentaram, me amaram, como eu nunca pensei que pudessem  
Os sentimentos implodiram em um beijo intenso, agridoce, com um misto de medo, dor, paixão, desejo e amor

Agora éramos almas interligadas dois corpos, um só espírito.


	8. Sussurros de um pensamento

Nada irá fazer com que eu mude quem eu sou não é você, certamente não será ninguém  
Meus sentimentos, pensamentos, meu jeito de ser, meu espírito... nada.  
Nós não passamos de viajantes passeando e vagando pela terra, estamos nos movendo, nos chocando, gritando, chorando, rindo, gargalhando, descobrindo, aprendendo

Nós estamos tão perdidos e deslocados que nos machucamos só para nos sentirmos vivos,   
Somente para relembrar o vestígio de memória do passado  
Aquela infância onde tudo era tão fácil e os problemas jamais nos atingiriam

Mas hoje ao sentir o vento tocar levemente meus ombros e beijar minha face  
O calor do sol tocando meus cabelos e aquecendo meu corpo  
A chuva caindo fortemente sobre minha face, lavando meus pensamentos e medos  
A lua iluminando solenemente o beijo apaixonado dos amantes  
E mesmo vendo e sentindo isso tudo, amor, sussurrar meus medos para você não é nada fácil

Eu que guardo profundamente em uma parte isolada de minha mente e de meu coração  
Todos os meus maiores desejos, sonhos, pensamentos, tristezas e alegrias  
E você que parece me conhecer tão bem  
O seu olhar penetrante me consome, lê através de mim  
E tudo o que consigo pensar é

Você me vê  
Você me sente  
Você me conhece  
Você me sente  
Mas você realmente me ama?

Porque a conexão entre duas almas é facilmente construída  
Dificilmente destruída  
Mas uma vez terminada  
Raramente será renovada  
E isso meu amor, é tudo que temo sussurrar em seus ouvidos.


	9. Efêmera Existência

O que nos leva a ponto de desejar a própria morte?  
Desejar que o mundo inteiro nos engula e desta forma apague a nossa dor?

Quando já não há luz no fim do túnel a melhor opção é desaparecer  
Mas e quanto ás pessoas a sua volta?  
Aquelas que você sequer pensa ou lembra  
Pois a dor em seu corpo, em sua alma, em seu coração é desesperadora

Fechar os olhos não o impede de pensar em uma forma menos atroz de apaziguar este sentimento  
A incompreensão, a solidão, o desamparo, o desespero  
Seria a morte a solução?  
Ou somente a saída mais fácil?

Quem somos realmente?  
O que fazemos aqui?  
De que vale a nossa existência  
Se a vida é tão efêmera ...  
E terminar com ela é tão simples e banal quanto um simples piscar de olhos?


	10. Te desejo

Há dias que acordo sentindo o gosto de seus lábios nos meus  
Há dias que durmo pensando em você  
Tem dias que somente a sua lembrança me faz sorrir  
Há momentos que me lembro de ti sem razão alguma

É uma música, é o vento, é o sol beijando meus cabelos  
E a vontade de tê-lo comigo?  
À distância me corroí  
Ainda mais quando luto contra meus sentimentos

Meus desejos  
Minhas palavras e gestos  
Momentos em que penso em você e ouço sua voz  
Minha mente me traindo  
E os beijos que roubo de outras bocas não são os seus  
E o medo de estar apaixonada me destrói

Meu coração chora  
Mas lágrimas jamais rolaram de meu rosto  
E meu coração implora  
Pelos seus beijos, seu toque, seu cheiro  
E te procura, te deseja 

Em outros rostos  
Outros lábios  
Outros versos  
Outros amores  
Minha mente e meu coração duelam

Enquanto os dias se tornam noites  
Assim como as noites se tornam meses.  
E eu me pego pensando em você  
Me pego traindo meus sentimentos e buscando  
Buscando o que não pode ser encontrado  
Procurando remediar as feridas de meu coração  
Falhando miseravelmente  
E continuou sonhando com seus beijos, com suas carícias  
Com a sua fala mansa no pé de meu ouvido  
Te desejo.


	11. Voltar a viver

Se eu pudesse voltar a viver?  
Nasceria de novo e novamente seria amada sem pedir nada em troca, novamente cantarolaríamos canções de ninar e músicas infantis.  
Mais uma vez chegaria a casa com o joelho ralado colocando a culpa na bicicleta, e teria festas onde eu seria o foco da atenção com muitos amigos e familiares.

Cresceria, mudaria, sonharia...  
Velejaria pelo mundo a procura de tesouros, cavalgaria a luz do luar beijando a estrelas incondicionalmente.

Contemplaria o olhar de minha mãe e o sorriso divertido de minhas irmãs.  
Passaria menos tempo pensando em o que fazer em uma crise e faria o que me viesse à cabeça no momento.  
Perseguiria meus sonhos mesmo que levasse metade de minha vida, saberia que ela teria sido válida.

Daria mais importância aos desenhos ilustrativos de meus sobrinhos do que ao meu trabalho.  
Esqueceria os problemas e ficaria o dia inteiro brincando com meus filhos, pois mais tarde quem sabe não terei essa oportunidade.

Trataria de não ser tão perfeccionista isso torna a vida um tanto chata.  
Mudaria a cor de minha casa, meus cabelos e quem sabe a cor do meu carro.  
Passaria mais tempo me divertindo em vez de fitar um monitor de computador por horas.  
Deitaria na grama e discutiria sobre extraterrestres, planetas, estrelas e a lua, pois essa sempre me fascinou.

Cantaria alto se estivesse nervosa, dizem que espanta os maus fluídos.  
Choraria em momentos felizes e sorriria em momentos tristes às vezes um sorriso é exatamente o que a outra pessoa está esperando.  
Aprenderia um instrumento musical, é sempre bom surpreender as pessoas.  
Voltaria a viver na plenitude da beleza, na sabedoria de um sábio e na lágrima de uma criança.


	12. Eloquência

Ás vezes lugar onde estamos não é o lugar onde nos encontramos, ou o qual gostaríamos de estar ou o rumo ainda está para mudar.  
É fácil se sentir saturado, cansado, exausto e desistir.  
O desafio é continuar, mas é isso que nós guerreiros fazemos todos os dias.

Nunca tivemos o controle sobre nada, porque agora seria diferente?  
O mundo é cruel e essa é a verdade, nua e crua, a vida não é justa para muitos – é o que a gente vive ouvindo – mas o que é justo?  
A vida não é um mar de rosas, mas como poetas e loucos somos utopistas, sonhadores, ilusionistas, peças de xadrez em um tabuleiro gigante que é o nosso mundo. 

Quem sabe comecemos como meros piões, alguns morrem facilmente, outros se erguem com a derrota e novamente saem em busca de uma vitória.  
Muitos se transformam, evoluem, outros são meramente esquecidos no jogo da vida.  
Mas a liberdade de expressão nem sempre é bem vista.

O ser humano é controlado por estereótipos e tudo e qualquer coisa que saia do comum é considerada ultrajante.   
A igualdade existe para alguns, a compreensão e sabedoria para poucos.  
De que adianta ter eloquência se os ideais estão perdidos, corrompidos, desmembrados, esquecidos?  
E voltamos ao tabuleiro de xadrez, quem é você afinal?


	13. Vozes

Na estante muitas vozes me procuram.

Não é de hoje que busco minhas inspirações e algumas de minhas realizações em uma estante. Pode ser aquela antiga, branca e com poucas prateleiras escondida no quarto de minha avó, ou aquela feita de mogno e robusta na casa de meu pai, ou mesmo a minha própria estante onde guardo algumas de minhas preciosidades – meus livros.

Cada um deles possui uma voz, uma idéia, muitos são ilusórios e fantasiosos que me remetem a um tempo antigo ou talvez não existente. Outros livros me fazem sonhar, admirar a suavidade de sua escrita, a poesia ali contida, a beleza em cada verso.

Há livros que tanto li e amei que suas vozes permeiam meu ser, que julgo querer viver por meus lábios em constante saber. 

Penso que a ideologia de um livro é poder ser lido, apreciado e jamais esquecido. Na estante muitas vozes me procuram e eu nunca as subjugo ou renuncio, como uma boa leitora mergulho na imensidão do conhecimento e da paixão.


	14. Sonhar

O mundo ás vezes parece girar enquanto você está parado  
E ás vezes você sente vontade de desaparecer  
Sumir, esquecer e ver as flores florescer

Você muda  
O mundo muda  
A vida flui  
Corre por entre suas veias  
Aquece seu coração  
Ás vezes tão solitário; tão cansado

Buscando incansavelmente a alegria em mais um dia  
O sorriso de uma criança sobre os campos floridos  
O brilho de um olhar sobre os arranha-céus da cidade  
O cheiro adocicado de um perfume que o leva a infância

E muitas vezes você busca nada mais do que aquele aconchego  
Aquele colo de mãe  
Aquele abraço fervoroso que indica que tudo vai dar certo  
Que o mundo e você estão crescendo juntos  
E que você não está em uma roda-gigante sozinha  
E que você pode sonhar, pois sonhar é viver.


	15. Saudade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talvez este seja mais um pensamento, um sentimento do que realmente um poema.  
> Foi escrito após a perda de uma pessoa importantíssima em minha vida.

  
Porque não importam as palavras, os abraços acolhedores, não importam as perguntas, nem mesmo as respostas, não há razão na perda de alguém amado. Não são as palavras afáveis ou os inúmeros abraços oferecidos. A realidade é somente uma. Nenhuma daquelas palavras, abraços, perguntas vinham da pessoa absente. As lágrimas são um conforto desesperador, mas que acalentam a alma, não há dor maior do que perder aquele que se ama, é como se um buraco fosse aberto em seu peito e por mais que o tempo venha a curá-lo, ele nunca se fecha. Sempre haverá aquele pequeno orifício em seu peito que jamais o impede de esquecer, mas que se torna pequeno e o fardo já não tão pesado se transforma em lembranças, as memoráveis com sorrisos escrachados, joelhos ralados, bocas sujas de chocolate. E ás vezes somente essas lembranças te fazem seguir em frente. Olhar a sua volta e saber que embora o mundo tenha posto uma distância física, dois corações unidos jamais são separados, estarão ligados eternamente ao amor que um dia viveram, sentiram, jubilaram-se.

* * *

Existem momentos em que as lágrimas escorrem por sua face, sua garganta se comprime, e seu coração dói e por mais que você tente entender ou raciocinar o porquê a necessidade de chorar se tornou tão grande... você respira fundo, seca seus olhos e segue em frente. Por que às vezes, só ás vezes as lágrimas são de sentimentos passados que ficaram ali esperando para serem derramadas e que você tão covardemente não havia deixado com que as janelas de sua alma fossem lavadas e que seu coração se tornasse leve.


	16. Decisão Divina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma pequena crônica.

Certo dia, Deus cansado de todas as injustiças e desgraças do mundo vêm a terra como o intuito de por um fim em tudo isso. Encontro Ele no caminho proferindo versos, palavras de salvação, pensando alto, fazendo planos de como destruiria o mundo.

Ele pensou que o homem já estava fazendo um bom trabalho acabando com a natureza e realizando guerras, por isso achou que a força da natureza falava mais alto.

No entanto eu humildemente como um mortal, pedi a Ele misericórdia, pois não queria e nem desejava morrer. Assim Deus disse-me escolha cinco coisas as quais sejam preciosas e importantes. Demorei, pois afinal de contas estaria deixando “coisas” antes de extrema importância para trás. Escolhi então depois de alguns minutos a família, o amor, a união, a paz e o espírito.

Após minha escolha Deus se revelou como uma luz intensa e de grande energia transformando a paisagem a minha volta simplesmente irreconhecível. O céu estava límpido, o ar parecia rarefeito, todas as árvores e flores pareciam diferentes e belíssimas.

Agora cabia a eu recomeçar. Mas porque havia escolhido o que escolhi?

É necessário ter uma base familiar para te sustentar, dar conselhos e apoiar. O amor é importante para que não ocorram conflitos e para que demonstremos nosso afeto e preocupação. União, pois com ela você consegue amigos verdadeiros, pais amorosos, irmãs e irmãos afetuosos e nela você encontra a força e compreensão em horas de declínio espiritual.

A paz que é necessária em momentos de crise. E o espírito que deve ser cultivado na paz e em harmonia com Deus.

Agora que eu e a humanidade tínhamos exatamente a base para o recomeço, e Deus assim satisfeito partiu iluminando os céus com a lua cheia.

 

 


	17. Amar é...

Percebo que o amor nem sempre nasce rapidamente, muitas vezes ele sempre esteve ali na superfície, adormecido, ás vezes escondido, esquecido; outras vezes vemos que o amor se transforma, toma cor, sabor, aroma.

Não é necessário ser arrebatador, o amor pode ser um apego, um carinho, um afeto, um chamego.

Pode ser gentil, quando você percebe que apesar de tudo, de todos e as dificuldades que a vida lhe dá, aquela pessoa ainda está ao seu lado.

A frase "eu te amo" usada tão superficialmente, pode estar contida em cada gesto, em cada olhar, em cada palavra doce, ou não tão calorosa assim, podem até ser os insultos brincalhões, os empurrões e as brigas calorosas entre irmãos.

Nunca morre ou envelhece, o amor dura eternamente, mesmo para os que já se foram, pois os que vivem ainda amam, e com seu amor, vivem eternamente.


	18. Amizade

Amigas e amigos  
Sejam eles presentes, distantes, imaginários, internautas  
Cada um com sua essência e familiaridade  
Estimar o valor de um amigo é impossível  
Seria como estimar o valor de um afago ou de um beijo

Tem o amigo irmão, o conselheiro, o encrenqueiro, o sem dinheiro  
Têm aquele que diz poucas palavras e o conta o mundo com um olhar  
O bagunceiro, que em momentos de angústia é o melhor cara pra conversar  
Sem contar o que faz o seu dia valer a pena com um sorriso  
Os amigos turistas, que você vê uma vez por ano ou duas, mas vale para uma vida inteira

Aquele que parte deixa um pedaço dele e leva um seu  
O amigo-inimigo que apesar de não se falarem se ajudam quando necessário  
O amigo bicho porque animais também amam e sentem  
O amigo “se”, se der eu vou  
O amigo namorado que você nega até o fim, mas ama loucamente

A amiga louca, irmã, conselheira, a maternal  
Aquela que sempre sabe como se safar dos problemas e como te ajudar  
Aquela na qual não precisam nem falar basta só um olhar

A amizade é algo universal  
Escolhemos nossos pais, assim como escolhemos nossos amigos  
Nessa relação, não importa a distância, a cor, à etnia, à religião  
Importa somente aquilo que esta no coração.


	19. O que as move?

Ás vezes penso, quem são estas pessoas a minha volta?  
O que fazem, o que pensam, onde moram, o que as move.  
São tantas pessoas, tantas vozes, que a turbulência de seus sons não nos comove.  
Porque devemos nos subjulgar as diferenças, ignorar a indiferença?  
Trair a razão?  
Aceitar drogas por compaixão?  
Suícidio por solidão?  
Qual a razão por trás dessas vozes, dos holofotes?  
O que os move?  
A ilusão, o sonho, a paixão ou a sua voz é só mais uma na multidão?  
Pessoas, vozes, rostos e gestos...  
O que as move?!


End file.
